Network Pretty Cure
Network Pretty Cure is the first fan series of Millyna. The main theme in the series are connection, friendship, trust and networks. Plot 50 years, since the network was taken over by the heads. The network is a world in computers, created as a "game" for the humans. Now, the network has new masters, called heads. But one day, things started to become crazy. Monsters attacked our world, a virus from the network. But the connection couldn't be stopped anymore. Soon, the human world was controlled by the heads. Characters Pretty Cures Milena Kinyama (金山見れな Kinyama Mirena) / Cure Live As the daughter of one of the heads, Milena wanted them to take over the network. However, after meeting Miyuki, she started to understand the meaning of it. Milena is a rich, arrogant girl who is known as hard girl who doesn't gives others a second chance. She represents the life and her theme color as Cure Live is gold. Miyuki Aomiya (青宮美優紀 Aomiya Miyuki) / Cure Ami Miyuki is cheerful bright girl, named a'' Happy-lucky-go girl'' by Minako and Milena. She seems to be be naive and trusts everyone. She tends to call everyone -chan which brings her sometimes in trouble. She represents friendship and her theme color as Cure Ami is blue. Her powers seem to be light related and her catchphrase is "Those who shine..." (ヒカルものたち, Hikaru Monotachi ...) Minako Dareshin (誰信皆子''Dareshin Minako'') / Cure Believe Minako was a cure, before the series started. She lost everyone in the chaos and is alone. With this, her powers became more and more dark. She is a lonely girl who doesn't wants to speak with someone. In the beginning of the series, she is a transfer student, together with Miyuki. She represents Trust and her theme color as Cure Believe is orange. Akane Shino (真野明音 Shino Akane) / Cure Dawn / Akatsuki Under the name Akane Shino, Akatsuki, a girl of the network, lives now in world of humas. To save her world from the heads, she entered this world. She is a cold girl who doesn't wants to befriend with anyone as the hates the humans. She represents sincerity and her theme color is red. She is nicknamed Akacci. Mascots Tomo (友) A creature of the network who escape together with Akacci. Tomo is a naive creature in the form of a blue bird. He is a good friend of Miyuki who takes care on him. Kara (から) Like Tomo, Kara is a creature of the network. Kara has the duty, to find the lost Code and girls with a pure soul. Kara starts to like Milena, however, she needs time to befriend with her. Villians Heads Kojiro Kinyama (金山コジロー''Kinyama Kojiro'') He is known as on of the heads who had taken over the network. Like the other heads, he wants to take over the world. he is rich and the CEO of an importent company and Milena's father. Kono (この) A human from the network who knows several secrets of it. He is the secret boss of the Heads and poisoned his partners to get them soulless. Kara's brother. Benji Takada (高田 ベンジ, Takada Benji) An old friend of Kojiro who also aims for the world. Others Hikaru (光る) The scienst who devolped the connection to the human world and the network. Powers *Regular Form Their first form, which is used by the cures about the hole series. *Soul Code When the girls get the Network code, their powers become stronger thought this. The form just can be achived, when the cures overcome their problems and work complete together. Category:Fanseries Category:Network Pretty Cure Category:User:Millyna Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Friendship Themed Series